deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Country user tourney round 1: Codgod13 vs Sith venator
Codgod13, the belgian mercenary who trades blood for money, vs Sith venator, the trapped american soldier fighting for his life in afghanistan (Sith you can edit this if you want). WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Codgod comes to battle with: Sith shoots to kill with: ScarH.jpg|SCAR-H Fn f2000 2.jpg|F2000 Fn fiveseven usg.jpg|Five-seven E-Tool max192w.jpg M14EBR.png|M14 EBR Bushmaster normal.jpg|ACR MEUSOC.jpg|MEU(SOC) Kbar.jpg|KA-BAR Leave your vote in the comments! THE BATTLE: Codgod13: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png Sith Venator: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png Sith and four other rangers are in a building in Afghanistan, hiding from Taliban inside the city. Little do they know, five 'taliban' are entering the building, who are actually Codgod and four henchman. They enter the building and start shooting. Sith's team is caught by surprise, and one of Sith's team is shot in the head with an F2000 file:red.png (5-4). As they scramble for their weapons, Codgod shoots another soldier with his Five-seven file:red.png (5-3). Sith and his men scramble out of the building, and one of his men fires a torrent of bullets from his CM901, hitting one of Codgod's men in the stomach, and he falls to the floor, begging for the mission to be stopped so he can get medical attention. Codgod kicks him, telling him the mission comes first, then shoots him in the neck file:blue.png (4-3). As Codgod's team exits the house, they see that sith is nowhere to be seen. As they walk out, a bullet smashes the ground by Codgod's feet, and his team flees back into the house. One isn't fast enough, and falls, clutching his neck while blood pours through his fingers, victim to a ranger's M14 file:blue.png (3-3). One of Codgod's men had spotted the sniper on a rooftop, and takes out a SCAR-H. He rolls out of the house, dodging bullets, and pops into a crouch, shooting the sniper file:red.png (3-2). However, Sith grabs the rifle, shoots the man with the SCAR-H, and gets out of sight file:blue.png (2-2). Codgod and his last mercenary enter the house, and Codgod leaps out again as his last man is stabbed by a ranger with a KABAR file:blue.png (1-2). Seeing a shadow approaching, and being a showoff, Codgod flips into view and shoots the Ranger in the head twice while upside down file:red.png. He enters the building, and reloads his pistol. He sees Sith hiding behind a wall, with his shoulder exposed slightly. He leaps around the corner and shoots the dummy twice, then feels a pistol press against his head. Codgod throws his pistol about ten feet away, and start slowly reaching for his E-tool. Sith pulls the trigger. Click. Codgod grabs his E-tool, and drops it in pain as Sith stabs him in the shoulder with a KABAR. Codgod makes a break for Five-seven, but sith grabs him, punches him in the face, and slashes at him again. Codgod jumps back, and punches Sith in the nose, then knees him in the balls. As Sith bends over in pain, Codgod kicks him face-first into the dirt. He picks up his E-tool, and smashes it into Sith's cheek, causing massive pain but not killing. He then strikes into the nerve center in the armpit, and follows through with four more very painful strikes, leaving Sith moaning on the floor. Codgod,blood streaming from his nose, calmly walks over to his pistol, only to be tackled by Sith, who will never give up. They wrestle, and Codgod shoots at Sith, but the Ranger always forces his hand away, until CG runs out of ammo. Codgod knees Sith in the groin, and pushes the american off of him. He grabs his E-tool, and he and Sith continue to grapple. Sith stabs Codgod in the thigh, and then pucnhes him. Codgod can't get enough room to use his e-tool effectively. Finally, Sith tries to deal a killing blow, and Codgod pushes him away. He finds enough room, and smashes his shovel from hell into Sith's skull file:red.png (1-0). Codgod stands up, and spits on his dead enemy, then limps away. Category:Blog posts